Chuck vs Another Route
by JennyStone
Summary: (An alternate version of seasons four and five, greatly AU.) Chuck and Sarah embark on a series of missions as a newly engaged couple, all leading up to their wedding and future, all CHARAH FLUFF.


**Chuck vs. Another Route**

**(An alternate version of seasons four and five, greatly AU.) Chuck and Sarah embark on a series of missions leading up to their wedding and future, all CHARAH FLUFF. **

**Chuck vs. Another Route**

**Author's note: I know what you're thinking; If i can't even update my first, how can I get to my second? :) I know, but I HAD to do this one as a christmas gift to my friend, who's a chuckaholic. It will be a series of linked missions Chuck and Sarah do as a newly engaged couple, and a TOTAL charah fluff fest at the same time. However, the time line is different and may conflict with the actual show, sorry. Rest assured, there is a story line and an ultimate goal. Thanks for checking it out. **

**-Jen**

**Chapter One:**

Chuck's proposal was like something out of a fairytale, for Sarah Walker. She remembered the night so clearly, even though it was a mere week ago. For one of the first times in her life, it seemed that everything was falling right into place for Sarah, and she couldn't have willed it in a better way. Baby Clara, Morgan and Alex, hell, even Casey and Gertrude. Things were finally righting themselves, after so many years of chaos.

And absolutely NOTHING felt better than to wake up in the arms of her love, her fiancee, Chuck. Sarah's eyes slowly opened, allowing the filtering light from the blinds hit her face, causing a beautiful golden illusion. She took in her bedroom, their bedroom. The geeky posters on one end, her closet on the other, and them in between. Ever since he'd proposed, she'd been in some state of euphoria. She couldn't look at anything the same way.

"Up so soon...?" Came the softest voice in her ear. She felt the arms around her pull her in tighter, pressing her against him. His warmth was pulling her in more, if that was possible. She couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I'm just too...happy..." Sarah thought about how crazy her words sounded. Two years ago, she never would've believed any of this.

"You too, huh?" Chuck chuckled deeply, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"We're engaged, Chuck..." Sarah bit her lip gently, still not able to fully process it. She sat up as he did, leaning on him and glancing up at him.

"I can't believe it myself." Chuck admitted. "I mean...Look at you. Sarah Walker. The very same girl that becomes a kick ass ninja spy girl by night, with a history of debonair agents at her heels." Chuck commented, smiling.

Sarah found his chocolate pools, the same one she fell for years ago. "And you're Chuck Bartowski, the very same nerd who stole my ninja heart and softened me up."

The two met in a gentle kiss, relishing in the warmth of each other.

"I wish we could stay here forever... "Sarah began, admiring her beautiful engagement ring.

"But..." Chuck sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Beckman's requested our presence in castle in a little bit." Sarah sighed, equally dissapointed.

"This should be fun." Chuck mumbled, rising from his position.

Casey was of course, waiting for them at the foot of the stairs in castle. "Nice of you two to show up, numbnuts. Walker." He nodded respectfully to Sarah, earning him a smile as she passed by.

"Don't be jealous, Casey." Chuck teased, taking a seat at the conference table.

"Jealous? I'll show you-" Casey's mumbling were cut off by a raised brow from Sarah.

"What's the plan, Casey?" Sarah asked, having had enough of their pointless banter.

"Not sure." He grunted. "Beckman's got a high class mission for you two." He added, remembering the general's earlier comments.

"High class?" Chuck grinned, "Like bond?"

"Yeah. Sarah gets to seduce some guy." Casey grinned, taking his chance to toy with the couple.

Sarah again raised a brow, trying to decipher his motives.

"Se...seduce?" Chuck inquired.

"Yep. Lots of kissing...maybe heavy petting..."

Chuck broke into a grin. "Nice...but I know that line...But just to be sure, Sarah's not going to-"

"No, Chuck." Sarah laughed. "You can relax."

The beeps coming from the TV alerted them of the general's incoming presence. They straightened up and watched.

"Good morning team." Beckman began, almost wanting to smile at Sarah's engagement ring every time she saw it. "Today, we've uncovered some facts about intel that was stolen from our headquarters not too long ago."

The team listened intently.

"The man, Javier Arroyo is believed to be behind said thefts, but with an unknown affiliation."

Sarah watched intently as her fiancee flashed, immediately loaded with all possible information on the target.

"He'll be attending a party today, and we have reason to believe he'll be making the trade there, hopefully with someone of higher authority."

"That's our mission?" Chuck asked finally. "To intercept the trade?"

Sarah bit her lip. She knew where this was going.

"No." Beckman stated authoritatively. "You will utilize Agent Walker's unique talents to get as much information out of him prior to the trade. Clear?"

"Yes general." Casey and Sarah chorused, Chuck saying it half heartedly.

"Dismissed." the link ended.

"Huh." Casey grunted. "Guess i was right after all." He shuffled out and into the weapons room, going to bond with his 'children'.

"Well..." Chuck started, glancing at Sarah.

"Chuck, we've done this millions of times...why are you so worried now...and what are you so worried about?"

"Well, it's just...we're enagaged..." Chuck tried, the words sending a flutter through Sarah's heart.

"You'll be there." Sarah assured him with a smile, watching as she rose. His arms found their way around her waist from behind. "It'll be quick, I promise."

"Yeah..." Chuck shrugged. "i just...don't like the thought of anyone else...- Imagine I had to do this with Jill-"

"Message recieved." Sarah cut him off, not wanting to dwell. "I don't like it anymore than you do, less, even."

"Well, it is a party." Chuck smiled, causing her to do the same. "We should make the best of it..."

Chuck's eyes were glued to the goddess that was Sarah, all the way across the room. The party was filled, everyone filthy rich, Chuck assumed. Sarah's black dress looked stunning, and Chuck couldn't focus.

"Sarah, have I told you how amazingly sexy you look?"

"Only about three times..." Her playful tone sounded over the comm. link.

"Well, you look gorgeous." He commented, approaching her slowly. The goal was for them not to look like a couple, as Javier was the priority.

Casey grunted, clearly telling them to shut up. He decided to mute them until the mark was insight, watching them from his position at the bar.

"Chuck..." she began.

"Yeah?" He listened dearly over his earpiece.

"I miss my ring." she had to leave it at home for the mission, and she felt lighter and empy without it.

"Let me make up for that." he replied.

Sarah could feel a figure brush behind her, taking her hand in his discreetly. She gave it a squeeze.

"Not protocol." She murmured.

"Who cares?" Chuck murmured back in her ear, causing her to shiver. He was being really debonair, and frankly, she was finding it irresistable.

"You have to do this now?" She sighed over the comm, watching him fade over to the bar.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Nevermind...Mark at your six."

Javier was clearly checking out Sarah, and for good reason too; she was by far the most stunning lady in the party.

"Here it comes..." Chuck mumbled, ordering a drink.

Casey smirked, but hid it well. "You may need two or three of these." He pushed a small glass of scotch towards Chuck, who eyed it skeptically.

Javier, dressed in full suit, was clearly making his presence obvious to Sarah.

"Now, I'm sure I would've remembered someone as beauitful as you..." He began, in his usual playboy demeanor. "My name is Javier...Arroyo" His accent was thick. "You are..."

"Sarah..." she held out her hand, which Javier chose to kiss. "Sarah Walker..."

"Ms. Walker, surely you're not here alone?"

Something told Sarah he didn't really care. "No, I'm here all by myself." Her voice was teasing, irresistable.

"Then how could I pass up the opportunity to by you a drink?" Javier took her hand, leading her right to the bar.

Sarah landed right next to Chuck, Javier at her other side. Casey couldn't resist the chuckle and had to turn away. Sarah made a discreet glance over at Chuck, who suddenly downed all his whiskey, barely reacting.

Casey motioned to Chuck for another glass and Chuck nodded, listening to his fiancees conversation.

"What brings you here then, Mr. Arroyo..." Sarah asked flirtily.

"Please, call me Javier..." He smirked, putting a hand on her back. Chuck tried not to watch too obviously. "Me? I enjoy parties..." he shrugged nonchalantly, though his hand never left her back. "And yourself?"

Sarah thanked Casey as he delivered her drink, which she toyed with in her hand. "I come to parties for fun...although it's usually dissapointing."

"Oh?And why is that?"

"I have a type." she spoke confidently, and ever so sexily.

Chuck coughed.

"I see." Javier smirked, his hand inching lower. "And what, may I ask, are the requirements?"

"You see...I don't like sweet and innocent...I like guys who don't...play it safe. I love secrets." she whispered the last part, as Javier's hand inched lower and lower to Chuck's dismay. He rose, leaning against the bar inconspicuously.

Sarah seemed a little stiff at his touch.

"Well, you may be interested to know that right here, in my coat pocket..." He motioned to his chest pocket,"- is the reason why you and I should-" His hand was just about to-

Chuck tossed his whiskey all over Javier's pants, pretending to stumble quite sharply. "Oh, god, so sorry!" he quipped.

Sarah had to hold back her laughter, and her thanks as Javier glanced down at his now ruined pants. Chuck winked at her, which sent a shiver through her.

"Are you stupid?" Javier rose, almost forgetting Sarah's presence.

Sarah decided to calm the situation. "Well, it seems we're done here..." She threatened.

"No, no..." Javier regained his composure as Chuck walked away.

Casey watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes and a hidden grin. He loved his job.

"I'm sorry about that...seems they're letting anyone in these days..." Javier recovered, glancing at his watch. "I think I'll go clean up..." he began, almost hurriedly. He got up and strode away.

Chuck looped and came behind Sarah once he left, leaning over.

"Thank you..." she whispered with a quick smile as she got up, the couple beginning to follow Javier, Casey going around the building instead.

"My pleasure." Chuck grinned. "Wait...where'd he go? The trade?"

"I think so..." Sarah nodded, watching as he went out into the courtyard.

"How do we do this?" Chuck asked

"We see who he's talking to, snatch whatever the hell is in his pocket, and go home..." Sarah sighed the last part in a happy, dreamy state.

"Sounds good..." Chuck nodded as they approached, staying out of view.

"Arroyo..." A woman stepped out of the shadows, face hidden from view.

"I have it...where's the money?" he demanded.

"Here..." the lady's voice sounded as she pulled out a wad of cash from her coat pocket. "what the hell happened to you?" she motioned to his pants.

"Nothing..." He grunted indignantly. "Just...hurry this up. I have someone inside, waiting for me."

"Trying to get laid?"

Chuck bit his tongue, clearly disgusted.

"Not trying, it'll happen."

"As if..." Chuck mumbled, immediately covering his mouth when Sarah shot him a quick glare.

"First, the drive-"

"Fine..." Arroyo tossed her the flash drive from his coat pocket.

"Here you are.." The lady turned and fired two shots into his chest with her silenced pistol.

Chuck held back a yell as he watched the man fall/

Casey decided it was time to move. "We need her alive, guys." he reminded Sarah and Chuck over the comm and fired a tranq into the woman, who suddenly fell too the floor.

Later on that night, the mysterious woman had been taken to castle, where Chuck flashed on her and gave the specs to Beckman.

"She's Arroyo's boss and partner...well, she was." Chuck sighed, shaking his head. "They're both pawns, but it won't tell me who they're 'playing' for."

Beckman sighed. "Good work team, dismissed until further notice."

"Let's go home, Chuck..." Sarah sighed, taking his hand.

Casey grunted in disgust, going home as well.

"So..." Chuck began, watching Sarah who joined him on the bed.

"Yes?" she asked amusedly.

"You're into bad boys?" Chuck teased.

"Shut up." She smiled leaning into his arms. "But I do owe you a proper thanks..."

Chuck grinned. "For what? Throwing whiskey on your boyfriend?"

"Saving my ass...literally." Sarah replied, loving the way Chuck's arms quickly found their way back around her, pulling her almost on top of him.

"My pleasure." Chuck replied, his lips finding hers. He suddenly pulled away, causing Sarah to frown. "What's wrong?"

"I almost forgot..." Chuck reached over at the bed side table, getting up. Sarah moved to the edge of the bed, eyes following him curiously.

He got on one knee, and the very motion made Sarah's heart flutter. Holding out the ring, he kneeled before her and smiled up. "Sarah Walker, will you re-marry me?"

Laughing and grinning, she held out her hand, allowing him to place the ring back on it.

"That's better.." she smiled, feeling as if a missing piece of her came back into it's place.

"My name is Charles..." he imitated her mark earlier in the night. "Charles Carmichael." He placed a soft kiss on her hand, trailing it up to her lips.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too Chuck..."

**Author's Note number 2: So that was a short taste. This story will be just a bunch of chapters of missions like this and some other things as well. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm not quite sure I know how to write Charah all that well, as its my first time, so sorry if that sucked. Thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing your comments. **


End file.
